


Ghosts of a Thought

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara woke up the ghost of a whisper still lingering on her lips. She sat up in bed and looked around the room. </p><p>"Did I wake you up?" The silky smooth voice that was the star of all of Sara’s fantasies, except for one but Emma Watson got a free pass with that accent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts of a Thought

Sara woke up the ghost of a whisper still lingering on her lips. She sat up in bed and looked around the room. 

"Did I wake you up?" The silky smooth voice that was the star of all of Sara’s fantasies, except for one but Emma Watson got a free pass with that accent. 

"No but I won’t complain when you’re back in bed with me." Sara reached her hand out as if trying to grab onto the woman.

"I still have one more phone call to make then I’m all yours again." 

"Can’t you make it from bed?"

"I could but I’ll be distracted the whole time by you."

"Fine. You have five minutes before I claim all the blankets."

"Alright five minutes."

The five minutes came by quickly. 

"What woke you up if it wasn’t me getting up?"

"I had a really weird dream." Sara cuddled back in to the arms of Nyssa. 

"What about?"

"There was this huge earthquake and it killed hundreds of people in Starling so I went back home to make sure my family was okay but I had to leave you and Laurel was a drunk and a drug addict and I was gone for months and you had Laurel drugged to lure me back and when that only worked so well you kidnapped my mom." Sara explained.

"That is a really weird dream. I don’t think you should be eating popcorn before bed anymore." Nyssa was stroking Sara’s hair while kissing her shoulder. "Maybe your dream wants you to talk to your family and invite them to the wedding."

"Maybe but how can I say Hey I’m not dead, wanna come to my wedding?"

"I think they would love to come to their youngest daughter’s wedding might be her only one."

"Might?"

"Well I could always leave you for another pretty blonde I find dying."


End file.
